


Paperwork Delinquency

by Seito



Series: Graveyard Shift [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: It turns out that Mukuro forgot to do something important during his Reincarnation cycles. Tsuna is not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For camsthisky
> 
> 93: "I'm telling you. I'm haunted."

"I'm being haunted."

"That's nice Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said idly, not looking up from his book.

" _Mukuro_."

Mukuro sighed and snapped his book shut. "What do you expect-"

He blinked once, twice. The scene before him didn't change. There, with arms crossed and looking faintly annoyed was Tsunayoshi. Next to him was a dark-skinned woman dressed in a dark blue suit; brown hair tied up in a tight bun. The amusement in her hazel eyes betrayed her stern expression.

The most curious part about her, though, were the tiny black wings floating behind her.

"I'm telling you. I'm haunted. By your problem," Tsunayoshi grumbled.

"You're easier to keep track of," the woman said, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smile. "And as his Sky, Mukuro is partially your responsibility."

Tsunayoshi didn't look impressed. Other mafia dons had quailed under that look, but the woman merely looked unfazed.

"Who are you?" Mukuro asked.

"Reaper Kaia from Graveyard Shift, also known as the Afterlife. My Boss is Death," Kaia said. "Rokudo Mukuro, you have skipped the necessary paperwork for reincarnation six times. There's a backlog. I'm required to remain here until all paperwork is completed."

"Paperwork," Tsunayoshi said flatly. "This is about _paperwork._ "

"You can also sign them for Mukuro as well," Kaia said. "Boss isn't picky as long as it gets done."

Mukuro broke into a sweat as Tsunayoshi shifted his stare from Kaia to him. It quickly became known after Tsunayoshi had inherited Vongola, that the young Decimo did not like paperwork at all. Tsunayoshi might not be able to stop his strong willed family from causing chaos and destruction but heavens be damned if was he going to do the paperwork that resulted from said destruction on top of his normally large pile of work.

The rule was if you caused it, you do the paperwork.

Said rule was enforced with several X Burners and ass-kicking.

"And exactly how much paperwork is it?" Tsunayoshi asked lightly.

Mukuro could feel the sweat rolling down his face. The air was beginning to take on a slight chill.

"Hmm Reincarnation is a long and lengthly process. It's why it often takes centuries for someone to be reincarnated. The entire paperwork is about… oh 480 cubic feet. Since Mukuro skipped it 6 times, that's 480 x 6 = 2880 cubic feet," Kaia said. The glint of amusement had only grown in her hazel eyes.

"I see…" Tsunayoshi said, his eyes narrowing.

Mukuro held back the gulp at the flash of orange that briefly replaced Tsunayoshi's normally warm brown eyes. He wasn't going to like this…

"Mukuro you're grounded until you finish all this paperwork. Chrome will handle your missions," Tsunayoshi said. "Reaper Kaia, he's all yours."

Damnit. Who knew how long it would take him to finish 2880 cubic feet of paperwork?! He was going to be trapped in the mansion for months at least. The skylark would never let him live this down.

Kaia broke out in a smile. It was far from a pleasant smile. "It will be a pleasure to work with you, Rokudo Mukuro."

It just wasn't fair!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mukuro. Skipping out on the paperwork for Reincarnation isn't a good idea.
> 
> Kaia is from [Graveyard Shift](https://graveyardshiftaskblog.tumblr.com/). Graveyard Shift is my original work. I would appreciate it if you would take a look. :3
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
